Various treatments have been proposed for the treatment of mammalian blood ex vivo to condition the blood in some way before injecting the blood into a patient. Some procedures take blood from a patient, condition the blood, and then return the blood to the same patient continuously. These procedures contrast with procedures which require that the blood be taken from the patient to be treated as a batch and then returned to the patient. In batch processes there is the possibility that the blood will be given to the wrong patient as well as the dangers inherent in transferring blood from one location to another. Also, batch treatments are potentially hazardous because of the risk of blood contamination during the process of conditioning the blood and also because of the potential for infecting the operator accidentally.
The present invention is directed at the problems inherent in the batch process of treating mammalian blood.
A blood treatment process using batch treatment techniques involves three main steps. Firstly, the blood is sourced either from a donor or from a patient, who will also be the patient receiving the conditioned blood. The blood may be mixed with an anticoagulant and the blood charge must then be transferred to apparatus used to condition the charge. Finally, the conditioned charge has to be collected and prepared for injection into the patient. These steps involve the use of needles (sharps), tubing, valves, syringes and ancillary parts and connectors. At every stage it is important to minimize risk so that the charge is moved and treated without contamination, and so that none of the charge comes into contact with the operator running the procedure.
Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide a process and apparatus for receiving a blood charge, conditioning the charge, and preparing the conditioned charge for injecting into a patient while minimizing the risk of contamination and spillage.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a disposable flask assembly for use in a machine designed to condition a charge in the flask assembly and prepare the conditioned charge ready for injection.